heist_roblox_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Detection
Description This article is a explanation of being detected in Heist. Detection is your worst enemy when stealthing a heist. You can see your detection rating when you are in the loadout tab in-game. Your detection rate shows how fast you will be caught, and ranges for 20-100 (Technically 75). If you do not want to be detected, then here is the loadout with the smallest detection rate. With no attachments, this loadout totals to be just 20. For comparison, a good stealth loadout should always be below 50. If your loadout is at 100% detection rating, it is moved to just a 75% detection rating, since at 100%, you would be caught instantly. Guards And Cameras Guards There are two types of guards. Standing guards, and moving guards. Standing guards just stay in one place, not moving. Moving guards move around, making them a bit more risky than standing guards. When a guard sees you, you have about 3 seconds to get out of his view of sight. If you do not get out of his view, he will realize you are there, and will take out a gun, possibly shooting at you, and he will call the police. You can still stealthily kill him if he detects you, but it is tricky. When you shoot a guard, a pager will wonder what is going on, and if you don't answer in a certain amount of time, he will call the police. Note that if you touch a guard, he will be alerted of your presence in a matter of time. Cameras Cameras are by far the most dangerous thing when it comes to detection. Cameras will detect you within a matter of seconds, giving you barely any time to react. The good thing about cameras is that they can be stopped in a few ways. The first is shooting them out, which is risky when stealthing a heist, as guards can see it is shot. The second way is using an ECM jammer. The ECM jammer cuts the camera feed for as long as it beeps, which can 10-20 seconds. When it shuts off, the camera goes back online. The next way is looping the camera, which is the most effective. Looping the camera requires a certain perk, in the ghost tab. Looping only lasts a couple of seconds. You can tell if a camera is looped or not if it has sparkles coming out of it. You can loop a camera as many times as you'd like. The last way is using a keycard, which is found on guards, and inserting it into a slot in the camera room of the heist, which disables all cameras on the map from seeing you. Guards will not notice that the cameras are off. Civilians Civilians are easy on detection. You can stop them in many ways, and they call the cops much later than guards, cameras, and pagers. Civilians will be alerted if they see a heister, and they will pull out their phones on a large delay, giving you time to subdue them. To stop them, you can hostage them, cable tie them, or simply kill them. In casing mode, you can touch civilians, and unlike guards, they don't care. Note that the brickman NPC in Golden Grin Casino will be alerted if you move him far enough. Pagers When you kill a guard, you have a small amount of time to go and answer the pager. The Heister usually says something highly unbelievable, but the pager operator listens. If you don't answer a pager in a small amount of time, he does call the police because of suspicion. The heist team has 4 pagers in total that they can use, not 4 pagers each, so on heists with many guards, use them extremely wisely. Misc. Ways of Detection Leaving a bag lying on the ground Shattering Glass Yelling at a guard when he is close to detecting you Firing an unsuppressed weapon Throwing a grenade Using a turret Leaving a vault door open __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__